


Blood on my name

by Kaellig



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Police, Drama, Gen, The Blacklist!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полицейская AU; ретеллинг сериала "The Blacklist". </p><p>Гарри Харт — международный преступник и предатель, птица высочайшего полёта, и простому сержанту Гэри Анвину, только переведённому в Скотланд-Ярд из локального полицейского участка на окраине Лондона, никогда бы и в голову не пришло, что они могут быть как-то связаны между собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on my name

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Весеннюю Разминку 2015

Крови было слишком много.

Гэри знал, как выглядят многие ранения: он, возможно, не уделял должного внимания курсу по оказанию первой медицинской помощи, но за полтора года работы в Скотланд-Ярде — полтора года знакомства с Гарри Хартом — успел повидать многое. То, что он видел сейчас, совершенно ему не нравилось.

Кровь выплёскивалась толчками из огнестрельной раны на груди Харта, заливая некогда белоснежную рубашку и жемчужно-серый пиджак, небольшая лужица уже начинала собираться под его правым боком. Кровь покрывала пальцы и ладони Мерлина, который, матерясь вполголоса, пытался зажать пулевое отверстие. Кровь была на руках самого Гэри, стискивавшего рукоять пистолета, но смотревшего скорее на раненого Харта, нежели на окружавших их противников.

Крови было слишком много, и Гэри никак не удавалось убедить себя в том, что его это совершенно не волнует.

*

Гарри Харт появился в его жизни с той же элегантной небрежностью, с которой делал всё — завязывал галстуки, отпускал язвительные шутки или убивал людей.

Всё, что знал о нём Гэри на момент первой встречи, ограничивалось парой сухих строчек из личного дела — той его части, которая не была строжайше засекречена. Из хорошей семьи, учился в Итоне, с отличием окончил военно-морскую академию, отслужил несколько лет в королевском флоте, достигнув чина коммандера. А затем в канун Рождества 1990 года просто исчез со всех радаров, после чего в самых разных уголках планеты, от России и Китая до Чили и Ирана, начали всплывать украденные им секреты британской короны. Гарри Харт был объявлен в розыск по подозрению в шпионаже и государственной измене, но, судя по тому, как уверенно он вошёл тем сентябрьским утром в здание Скотланд-Ярда, эта деталь его совершенно не беспокоила.

Гэри искренне жалел, что его не было рядом, когда Гарри Харт, сверкнув своей очаровательной и совершенно обезоруживающей улыбкой, представился дежурному констеблю и попросил о встрече с детективом сержантом Гэри Анвином. Он бы посмотрел на выражение лица констебля в этот момент.

Харт с совершенно ошеломляющим нахальством предложил полицейскому управлению сделку. Полицейское управление, вопреки здравому смыслу, согласилось, и Гэри неожиданно для самого себя оказался связующим звеном между разыскиваемым преступником и Скотланд-Ярдом.

— Вы зря меня боитесь, Эггзи, — заметил Харт, растирая запястья, только что освобождённые от наручников. 

— С чего вы взяли, что я вас боюсь? — ощетинился тот. Он понятия не имел, откуда Харту известно его детское прозвище, которым никто не пользовался уже кучу лет.

Харт внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, отчего Гэри стало немного не по себе, и медленно кивнул.

— Прошу прощения, «боитесь» — неверное слово. Вы не знаете, чего от меня ждать, и это, поверьте, совершенно нормально. Но, обещаю, вам эта авантюра не грозит ничем. Расценивайте наше сотрудничество как шанс сделать карьеру — и научиться кое-чему интересному.

— Например? — Любопытство одержало верх над осторожностью, и Гэри уставился на Харта с нескрываемым интересом.

— Для начала, — улыбнулся тот, — быть джентльменом.

*

— В машину, — скомандовал Мерлин. 

Гэри, подчиняясь его уверенному тону, рванул дверцу, одновременно высовываясь из-за прикрывавшего их «Ягуара» и делая несколько выстрелов. Они вдвоём затащили истекающего кровью Харта на заднее сидение.

— Ты за руль. — Мерлин вытащил из тайника под креслом автомат.

— Может, лучше наоборот? Я хорошо стреляю.

— Это мой, — лаконично ответил Мерлин. Гэри понял, что спорить бессмысленно, и полез в машину.

По обшивке загрохотали пули, заставив Гэри вздрогнуть и вжать голову в плечи, но броня выдержала, только на стекле появились небольшие вмятины.

— Жми!

*

Харт появился в жизни Гэри не один. К нему прилагалось с дюжину странных людей, ни одного из которых Гэри ни разу не видел дольше одной минуты подряд, и, конечно же, Мерлин. Мерлин казался не то заботливым кузеном Харта, не то его преданным дворецким. Однажды Гэри вслух высказал предположение о том, что Мерлин является его телохранителем, чем заслужил одинаковые недобрые взгляды от обоих. В самом деле, как он мог решить, что Харту нужен телохранитель?

Главным оружием Харта, как вскоре понял Гэри, были не обаятельная улыбка, безукоризненные манеры или банальный пистолет (хотя, как узнал он ещё позже, при необходимости Гарри Харт мог превратить в смертоносное оружие любой подвернувшийся под руку предмет, и вряд ли его научили этому во флоте), а информация. Он знал практически всё практически обо всех, и если что-то ускользало от его внимания, то, лишь потому, что просто не было ему нужно. Ему было известно, почему вылет рейса Сингапур — Лондон задержался на двадцать минут, в котором часу в Белфасте произойдёт блэкаут в следующий вторник и как связаны между собой забастовка железнодорожных машинистов в Германии и взлёт акций одной неприметной шотландской компании. Загвоздка была всего одна: Гарри Харт делился только той информацией, которой считал нужным, и никогда ничего не делал бесплатно. 

Нет, его не интересовали деньги — ему вполне хватало собственных, — и ответные услуги от Скотланд-Ярда тоже не казались ему чем-то достойным внимания. В качестве платы за свою информацию он требовал лишь одного: хорошего поведения Гэри Анвина.

И Гэри, всю свою жизнь презрительно фыркавшему в адрес расфуфыренных аристократов, родившихся с серебряной ложкой в жопе и пивших чай, оттопырив мизинец, теперь приходилось самому учиться изображать из себя джентльмена и аристократа. К сожалению, в этом была практическая необходимость: Гэри сопровождал Харта на всех встречах и приёмах, по крайней мере, тех, о которых тот снисходительно ставил Скотланд-Ярд в известность, и ему требовалось выглядеть и вести себя соответствующим образом, как бы его ни передёргивало от этого.

На взгляд Гэри, для этой задачи куда лучше подошла бы его напарница, Рокси Мортон. Вот уж кого не пришлось бы учить манерам и дрессировать, как безмозглого щенка: всему, что вбивал теперь в его голову Харт, Рокси научилась ещё в детстве. Но Харт по одной ему известной причине настаивал на том, чтобы его связным был именно Гэри, что Рокси, привыкшую всегда и во всём быть первой, просто выводило из себя.

*

Нападавшие, осознав, что жертва ускользает, бросились в погоню. Мерлин, высунувшись из окна по пояс, расстрелял из автомата ближайшую из преследовавших их машин, чем немного остудил пыл остальных.

— Я не уверен, что он дотянет до госпиталя, — заметил Гэри, с тревогой бросая взгляд на Харта через зеркало заднего вида. Харт был бледен и дышал хрипло, на губах подсыхала розоватая пена, что было уже откровенно дерьмово.

— Забудь про госпитали. Едем сюда. — Мерлин ткнул ему под нос телефон с отмеченной в навигаторе точкой.

— Что там? Очередное секретное логово Харта, о котором никто не знает?

Мерлин покосился на него откровенно раздражённо.

— Прекрати задавать вопросы либо выходи из машины, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Гэри предпочёл заткнуться.

*

Иногда Гэри задумывался: как бы складывалась его карьера без Харта? Возможно, он занимался бы скучным перекладыванием бумажек, тщетно выискивая случай проявить себя и получить если не повышение, то хотя бы интересное назначение. А возможно, всё было бы наоборот и он бы расследовал обычные бытовые преступления, убийства или хотя бы кражи, чётко понимая, что делает важную и нужную работу, а не служит неведомым целям человека, на совести которого предательство, гора трупов и тонна более мелких нарушений закона, вроде шантажа или похищений, например. К сожалению, у Гэри не было возможности узнать истинную цену себе и своим таланта — Харт лишил его такого шанса, сходу окунув в самый водоворот событий, без какой-либо подготовки или хотя бы понимания происходящего. Главным, чему на самом деле научился Гэри, работая с ним, это импровизировать и быть готовым ко всему. А ещё не пытаться предсказывать действия самого Харта.

Глядя на Гарри Харта в его шитых на заказ костюмах, начищенных до блеска оксфордах и идеально подобранном галстуке, на его мягкую улыбку, аристократически изящные руки и безупречные манеры, трудно было поверить, что он может представлять собой угрозу и быть способным на что-либо, выходящее за рамки приличного. Он был похож на потомственного дворянина, на успешного финансиста, на доброго дядюшку, на учителя хороших манер — на кого угодно, но точно не на международного преступника и убийцу. Однако Гэри видел своими глазами, как Харт убивает — и, Господи, вряд ли смог бы это когда-нибудь забыть. Харт не делал ни одного лишнего движения, он не пытался причинить побольше боли или демотивировать остальных противников смертью одного из них — он просто убивал, спокойно, аккуратно и очень надёжно.

Именно это стало последней деталькой паззла, сложив который, Гэри с некоторым удовлетворением (ему было приятно, что первое подозрение оказалось верным) пришёл к выводу, что Гарри Харт стопроцентно работал раньше на МИ-6.

И этот факт делал всё намного более интересным.

*

Оторваться от преследования удалось достаточно быстро: Харт предпочитал вещи не только эстетически красивые, но и практичные, и белый бронированный «Ягуар», на котором он обычно передвигался по городу, отвечал обоим этим требованиям. Гэри даже не ожидал, что рёв мотора, едва ощутимая, почти успокаивающая вибрация в руле и лёгкость, с которой автомобиль лавировал в потоке, вызовут у него такой восторг.

Следуя проложенному Мерлином маршруту, Гэри привёз их в портовую зону, где в одной из череды одинаковых складов уже ждала команда медиков, готовая немедленно приступить к работе.

— Думаю, на этом моя работа окончена, — устало выдохнул Гэри. Кожу ладоней неприятно стягивала засохшая кровь, и он потёр их одна о другую, пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения. Он разрывался между беспокойством за Харта и желанием оказаться как можно дальше от него и никогда больше ничего о нём не слышать.

*

Красивая сказка про Пигмалиона и Галатею закончилась очень скоро.

Сначала в качестве очередной угрозы безопасности страны Харт назвал Честера Кинга — уважаемого человека, бывшего спикера Парламента, представителя древнего и благородного рода, да ещё и члена объединённого разведывательного комитета. 

Затем Харт очень осторожно и словно бы невзначай поинтересовался у Гэри о судьбе медали, полученной в своё время его отцом и переданную семье после его гибели. О медали знали только трое: сам Гэри, его мать и тот человек, который принёс им её вместе со страшной новостью. Гэри хорошо помнил ту ночь: была гроза, шёл сильный дождь, у незнакомого мужчины, которого Гэри видел впервые в жизни, но которого явно хорошо знала мать, насквозь промокло пальто. Единственное, чего он никогда не мог вспомнить, это лицо. Официально отец считался пропавшим без вести, его тело так и не было найдено, и мама всё не переставала ему повторять, чтобы он никому не рассказывал ни про отцовскую медаль, ни про их ночного гостя.

Гарри Харт мог знать о ней только в том случае, если был там. Если был тем самым мужчиной.

А это значит, что он был там, когда погиб отец Гэри.

Когда Гэри спросил его об этом напрямую — ему потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы всё для себя обдумать, — Харт лишь недовольно поморщился и резко ответил, что Гэри всё узнает в своё время, в сейчас ему важно убедиться в сохранности медали.

Следующая неделя у них выдалась напряжённой: несмотря на все усилия прижать Честера Кинга или хотя бы найти неоспоримые доказательства его нелегальной деятельности, ничего не удавалось. И Гэри, и Рокси, и остальные члены их команды выбирались из офиса лишь для того, чтобы задать ещё кому-нибудь несколько вопросов. Возможность внимательно изучить отцовскую медаль у Гэри выдалась только тогда, когда руководство, получив втык сверху, дало отмашку завязывать с делом Кинга.

Внутри медали оказалась спрятана какая-то микросхема — что-то вроде допотопного аналога флэшки, хотя Гэри никогда не подозревал, что подобные технологии уже могли существовать в 1990 году.

Почему-то в этот момент Гэри подумал не о том, откуда эта микросхема могла взяться в медали его отца, а о том, что Гарри Харт всё это время ждал только случая, чтобы заполучить её. А вовсе не пытался научить Гэри чему-то.

От этой мысли было очень больно и горько.

*

— Эггзи, — сдавленно позвал Харт. Мерлин и Гэри рванулись к нему одновременно, но Гэри сразу же остановился. Он не желал больше слушать Гарри Харта, что бы тот ни хотел ему сказать.

— Мистер Анвин. — Мерлин обернулся к нему и смотрел почти умоляюще. Гэри никогда не видел у него такого взгляда. — Пожалуйста.

Тот неохотно сдвинулся с места.

— Эггзи, — пальцы Харта сжали его ладонь, и Гэри поразился тому, какой слабой была сейчас его хватка, — Эггзи, ты не понимаешь... Не знаешь, как это важно. Я не пытаюсь тебя использовать. Никогда не пытался. И никогда тебе не лгал. Это всё для тебя. Для твоего отца. Это важно, Эггзи. Понимаешь?

Несмотря на слабость, он сжал пальцы сильнее и попытался приподняться, заглядывая ему в глаза. Гэри инстинктивно коснулся его плеча, мягко надавливая и заставляя лечь обратно.

*

Разумеется, он сказал об этом Харту — брезгливо бросил ему в лицо коробочку с микрочипом и сказал, что всё знает и в притворстве больше нет необходимости. Возможно, в прежние времена Гэри ещё и попытался бы его ударить — это вряд ли бы удалось, учитывая феноменальную реакцию и блестящую выучку Харта, но он бы всё равно попытался. Однако за эти полтора года он действительно многому научился, в том числе — держать себя в руках.

— Эггзи, — очень спокойно, даже _чересчур_ спокойно заговорил Харт, и не будь Гэри так зол и обижен, этот тон бы его напугал. — Ты ничего не пони...

Звук выстрела был коротким и глухим. Харт дёрнулся, уводя правое плечо назад и неловко опрокидываясь, и Гэри растерянно замер, не понимая, что делать.

Мерлин, конечно, среагировал первым. Он рванул к упавшему Харту, одновременно выхватывая пистолет и бросая его Гэри — тот, конечно, был безоружен, хотя Харт неоднократно рекомендовал ему завести личное оружие, пусть и в нарушение правил Скотланд-Ярда.

Пистолет был тяжёлым, но очень удобно лёг в руку. Нажимать на спусковой крючок тоже было очень удобно — и очень легко. Между первым и вторым выстрелами Гэри даже подумал, что надо бы всё-таки завести себе именно такой. После второго выстрела в его голове осталась только одна мысль: Харт не должен умереть. По крайней мере не прежде, чем ответит Гэри на все вопросы и расскажет всё, что знал о его отце. Гэри даже плевать было на микрочип — он давно уже понял, что не хочет лезть в те дела Гарри Харта, в которые тот его не приглашал. Но правду об отце он должен был узнать, Харт задолжал ему это.

Мерлин протянул ему запасную обойму ровно за долю секунды до того, как у Гэри кончились патроны. Тот обернулся и бросил короткий взгляд на лежавшего на асфальте Харта, чтобы оценить ситуацию, и замер.

Крови было слишком много.

*

Он хотел бы сказать, что понимает, что верит, что хочет верить в то, что Гарри Харт действительно заботится о нём — заботился всегда, незримо присутствуя рядом все эти годы, пока Гэри в одиночку боролся за выживание своей семьи.

Он хотел бы сказать, что не понимает, не верит и не желает ничего слушать, потому что Гарри Харт — змей, а речи его — яд, парализующий волю и сковывающий разум.

Но ему не дали ничего ответить: из-за спины вынырнул хирург, ловко оттеснив Гэри от койки.

— У него сильное кровотечение, если мы не остановим его прямо сейчас, он умрёт. Отойдите.

Гэри покорно отступил на шаг, но Мерлин покачал головой.

— Вам лучше уйти. 

— Но... 

— Вас не должно здесь быть, если что-то пойдёт не так. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю. А теперь ступайте.

*

Гарри Харт испарился, растворился в воздухе, из которого словно бы соткался полтора года назад у дверей Скотланд-Ярда.

Мерлин, разумеется, так и не вышел на связь. Гэри и Рокси, вернувшись вдвоём на склад, где оперировали Харта, нашли только следы крови на бетонном полу. И ничего больше.

Телефон Харта был вне зоны действия сети, номера Мерлина у Гэри не было — никогда не нужно было, а теперь он жалел, что не догадался взять на всякий случай. Впрочем, скорее всего, телефон Мерлина молчал бы точно так же.

Наутро во всех газетах появились разоблачительные статьи, освещавшие деятельность МИ-5 за последние двадцать пять лет. Отдельное внимание было уделено фигуре небезызвестного Честера Кинга.

Спустя две недели, когда шумиха вокруг предыдущего скандала успела почти угаснуть, грянул новый: на этот раз газеты изобличали одного из крупных деятелей правящей партии.

Несмотря на то, что никаких доказательств этому не было, Гэри не сомневался, что слив компромата — дело рук Гарри Харта, и эта мысль почему-то заставляла его улыбаться с затаённой гордостью и некоторым злорадством. Он тут же напоминал себе, что Гарри Харт — хладнокровный убийца и лицемер, что стирало на время улыбку с его лица, но ненадолго, так как проходила пара недель, и Лондон набрасывался уже на новую жертву, услужливо предложенную анонимным информатором крупнейших изданий Англии.

Пакет из крафтовой бумаги без каких-либо надписей Гэри нашёл на столе у себя в гостиной спустя три месяца после покушения на Харта. Открыв его, он вытащил целую стопку документов с маркировкой «совершенно секретно» и печатью МИ-6, среди которых было и полное личное дело его отца, Ли Анвина. Последним из конверта был извлечён сложенный вдвое лист, на котором убористым почерком Гарри Харта было написано «для Эггзи».

_Дорогой Эггзи,_

_Я догадываюсь, что ты всё ещё злишься на меня. Полагаю, ты имеешь на это полное право, но вовсе не по той причине, по которой думаешь._

_Я не стану рассказывать в этом письме всю предысторию нашей с тобой встречи, состоявшейся уже без малого два года назад, как и перечислять полный перечень причин, по которым эта встреча не могла произойти раньше или по которым эта встреча не должна была произойти вовсе. Ты умён и умеешь читать между строк, уверен, тех данных, которые ты найдёшь в этом пакете, окажется достаточно, чтобы ты смог самостоятельно достроить большую часть картины._

_Я во многом виноват перед тобой, хотя ты и не знаешь о большей части из этого, и я бы предпочёл, чтобы так и осталось. Единственный грех, в котором я считаю необходимым покаяться, является не моим — вернее, не только моим — секретом, и об этом тебе следует спросить твою мать. Ты вправе судить нас за наши проступки, но, как бы ты ни отнёсся к ним, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я до самого конца пытался искупить свою вину перед Ли, и если бы у меня была такая возможность, я бы поменялся с ним местами, позволив ему жить дальше._

_Я не знаю, смогу ли ещё когда-нибудь встретиться с тобой, не подвергая опасности; я и так провёл с тобой непозволительно много времени, потеряв бдительность, что едва не стоило жизни нам обоим. Тем не менее ты можешь не сомневаться, что я всегда буду где-то поблизости._

_Надеюсь, что знания, которые я успел тебе передать, сослужат добрую службу и помогут тебе в дальнейшем, хотя, быть может, сейчас ты и не веришь в это._

_Береги себя и свою мать, Эггзи._

_Всегда твой,_

_Гарри Харт._


End file.
